Gash Café 9
The ninth edition of Gash Café 'was first released on November 1, 2018 along with the ninth volume of the 'Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version series by Makoto Raiku. Overview This edition of Gash Café features Sugina and Coral Q as the main guests with their bookkeepers Haruhiko 'and 'Glove as their servers. Summary After having their trays of food being set down, Coral Q, ready to eat, takes notice of Sugina's silence and lack of enthusiasm. Coral Q asks Sugina what's wrong to which Sugina breaks the fourth wall explaining to Coral Q that they're only filler characters and have no real reason to be paired up with each-other for this edition of Gash Café. After being taken back hearing this, Coral Q continues conversation exclaiming he's a remarkable kind of demon with the ability to mechanically transform. Sugina then takes notice of Coral Q's beverage and entrée , brine water and sugakiya ramen, and questions if he should even be consuming those things given that not only is he a robot, but the contents of those things are filled with salt which would cause him to rust. Sugina also successfully identifies that Coral Q is composed of a motul 300V body and runs on mania oil which are things that would deteriorate from his salt intake. Coral Q is surprised at Sugina's knowledge and asks if he is an otaku, a well-rounded enthusiast of specific topics and other hobbies, to which he does confirm he is. This is seen as soon as Coral Q asks Sugina about the various choco-bug boxes he has on his tray. Sugina states that there's 12 different kinds of choco-bugs in the series that he wants to be able to collect but he has had his eye on the rhinoceros beetle edition. After opening all the boxes, Sugina realizes they are all drone-beetle choco-bugs instead and can be seen with a look of sheer disappointment on his face. Sugina's mood quickly changes and claims that he still loves them anyways because of the fact he loves bugs in general. Sugina begins to move side to side holding the various drone-beetles in his hands chanting "Ka-na-bun!" ( meaning drone beetle ) over and over. Coral Q becomes confused questioning the logic in what Sugina is doing. Sugina briefly stops and consumes one of his biscuits, to which Coral Q compliments how tasty they look, then continues chanting about drone beetles. Coral Q resumes eating and talking despite Sugina not paying attention to him. Coral Q's Food Order Despite being made of metal, Coral Q has a food order with notably high salt-content consisting of miyako konbu, sugakiya ramen, and brine water to top it off. Miyako konbu is a Japanese brand of vinegar kelp snacks and sugakiya is a Japanese brand of ramen. Sugina's Food Order Sugina's order is mostly snack based which is made up of bisco, choco-bugs, and milo. Milo is a chocolate and malt powder that's usually mixed with hot milk. Bisco is a Japanese snack brand which is essentially cream filled biscuit sandwich snacks. The choco-bug snacks are capsules that contain 1 of 12 different kinds of chocolate shaped bugs. Trivia * Volume 9's cover is the only cover in which its characters aren't presented in full body. Category:Coral Q Category:Sugina Category:Glove Category:Haruhiko Category:Gash Café Category:Ebook Category:Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version